


Forgiveness

by 27kb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Post-Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27kb/pseuds/27kb
Summary: Reset's karma is catching up to me, and I dream of killing you... over and over.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus/gifts).



I had a dream.

A dream that I killed you. Over and over.

But it wasn't my body, it wasn't my _determination_.

In my dream, I didn't give you mercy, but I didn't feel bad.

My feet moved alone, I walked straight to the last corridor in the Castle.

You hurt me, but couldn't match me.

So I killed you, and again, I woke up in a bed of golden flowers. I loathed it, the thrilling feel of blood thrist.

That wasn't me, that wasn't me.

I opened my eyes with force, clutched my covers until my nails were digging into my palms through all it. I was breathing heavily, the feeling in my nightmares no longer the same. I felt cold, I felt scared. I didn't want to hurt anybody.

I stepped into the hallway, and as I expected, you were awake. Sitting on the couch, a notepad over your knee. The pen hanging loosely between the bones of your hands.  
When I walked into the dim light, you stopped doing what you were. "What's up, kiddo? Why awake?"

 _Can't sleep_ , I muttered, _Nightmares_.

I made my way and sat next to you in the couch, sinking in it for a moment. Your presence was warm, way more than I could have expected.

You opened your arms, completely serious. "C'me here, buddy" My shoulders shook a little, but my expression probably remained the same.

_I'm scared._

I drove myself into your arms, and you hugged me without effort. It was comforting, it was almost as good as how She used to comfort me.  
But she was not here today, though, so it hurt.

But as I let myself be embraced by you, all the things in my nightmares come back to the top of my head, and tears came out from my closed eyes.

I grabbed a fistful of your clothes. _I'm sorry_ , I sobbed.

They weren't nightmares, I knew it. All these timelines proven to be unforgettable. No matter how much I reset, I can't never seem to leave behind my past mistakes. My weaknesses.

"Don't worry" You said, so low that I could have missed it any other time. "It's okay."

And I wasn't sure if you Remembered, so It hurt even more. The weight of my heart was draining my body's strength.

You tried to stop me over and over, the last one standing in a pool of dust and broken souls.

I briefly wondered why you forgave me.

My voice broke a little, not used to speaking too much ... _I'm so sorry, Sans. I'm sorry._

I felt a hand over my hair, and the image of a face with rosy cheeks and pale skin dug into my brain.

_I'm not them..._ _Not anymore..._

I just had another dream.

You sighed, and then, your voice was very soft. "I don't get what's this about, but don't cry. I'm here."

And you were right, so I started to calm down.


End file.
